No Matter What
by niciq4
Summary: She will always be his and no one else's.Dark Fic
1. Chapter 1

**No Matter What**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies

Prologue

Dark days now lay ahead in the wizardry world. The Dark Lord known as Voldemort now rules this place. The once would be savior of the wizardry world known as Harry Potter has gone missing but not forgotten. He hides underground to heal from the wounds from his last battle with the vivacious Dark Lord. Counting down the days until the next battle with Dark Lord but, he will not fight alone but with the aid of his best friend Ron and rest of The Order of the Phoenix.

Meanwhile, his best friend Hermione leads a life different from his a more glamorous life. A life some may call of a pureblood even thought she is a mud blood. Instead of hiding out with her friends and others of the light, she was taken during the first battle as a lover of one of the Death eaters. This death eater in particly is one of the most feared. He is also one of the most possessive men in the world. He always gets what he wants no matter what. What he want was Hermione Granger and that is what he got but at a price. Even through she has runaway from him he knows he will find her and when he does she will be HIS and no one else or his name is not Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies

"Keep running, don't stop," she keeps saying in her head. " I have to get away from him." The harsh winds from the rainstorm makes an eerie sound as she runs across the property of Malfoy Manor. The Manor and the surrounding land around are over 7 acres of land that does not include the vast forest or the woodland area. For the pass three days she has hide herself around property. Trying to stay one foot ahead of him. For the last day and half there has been a terrible thunderstorm making her journey harder then it has to be. Fighting her need to rest she continues on. Finally her body is to tired to carry on she faints.

Within seconds of her collapse a house elf appears, looking down at her the house elf realizes who she is and rushes back to the Manor to alert his master. With a snap of his fingers the house elf appears in the main entrance hall of the manor. With another snap of his fingers he appears before his master who at moment is entertaining guests at a very exquisite dinner party. Walking slowly towards his master who at the moment is very sad at the moment because she is not there besides his feet while he entertains these people. He feels a tuck on his well tailored robes he looks to his side and sees a house elf and with a venomously tone asks him" What do you want" with a shaken voice he answers " Master, Winky has news for Master" "What kind of news do you have" he asks." Master, Winky has found Miss Hermione out by the woods, Master." With a nod his head he instructs Winky to wait for him out in hallway. With a well-bred grace he stands and says," Excuse me ladies and gentleman, I have some business to attend to that cannot wait with my utmost apologies I am sorry. Quickly, leaving he meets Winky to go find his Hermione but he is soon stopped "Draco where are you going that is so urgent that can't wait until after dinner" turning slow to address the speaker" Pansy, please these are mostly or for that fact all of your guests and not mine, could you please go back to entertaining them while I take care of a little business" " I demand to know where you are going." " No, you do not" "Bloody hell, Draco I am your wife I deserve some respect" "That's where your wrong yes you are my wife but, the keyword is MY and do well to remember that. With a angry tone" You have found your mud blood whore I see well go to her then if she is that important than" with the sway of here silk baby blue robes she leaves to go back to entertain her guests. "Enjoy being Ms. Draco Malfoy for now Pansy but, soon you will be gone Hermione will take her rightfully beside me" with swoosh of his robes he follows Winky on to the grounds with a snap of his fingers they arrive where she is.

"Even in this state of detest you are still most beautiful woman I have ever seen" With a look of lust in his eyes he looks Hermione up and down from her torn robes to her mud covered face and her to almost nearly exposed body he feels the need to take her there in the dead of night with no one there to keep him from doing what he wants to do to her. "Master" Temporally forgetting that the creature was there. " Winky go to our room and prepare a fire in the room, draw a warm bath for the miss, prepare her a light tray, and turn the sheets down as well." "Yes, Master" "Winky, tell my wife that I will not be coming to her tonight" " Yes, Master" with a snap of his fingers he was gone. Bending down to pick Hermoine in his arms. In a quiet voice she says "Draco" " yes it is me my little kitten" bending down to whisper in her ear " I have to keep a close eye on you from now on won't I" with a grin on his face. With a snap of his fingers he is back in the hallway of Malfoy Manor, He climbs the stairs to carry her back to their room." Where home, my Pet"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies

The warm early morning light through out the manor. Signaling the start of a new day. House elves busy themselves with morning duties waiting owners to wake. Knowing a long day awaits them.

In the southern wing of the manor, Draco and Hermione begin to wake. " I feel so warm like I am sleeping on clouds," she says in her mind. " What happen last night I was in the forest' suddenly in a hurry she blots from the bed "what am I doing here". Finally realizing that he found her last night and brought her back. With a sadden sigh she realizes that she has get away no matter what. "Good, your awake" with the turn of head she meets a pair of sleepy gray eyes. "Did you have a good sleep, I know I did" slowly rising from the bed "Come now darling time to start the day" heading toward his closet for his robes for the day. Slowly raise from the bed herself she walks to her closet as well and picks out her "robes" and goes to the loo to dress. While admiring her on her way to get dress Draco's memories from last night come back.

"_Flashback"_

"_Where here my love" turning the handle to the room and proceeding to enter the very inmate bedroom lighted with candles and very dark mood setting colors of gold and sliver. In the middle of the room sits the tub full with rose scent water. As instructed a fire is lit in the room in the fireplace. "It's time for your bath my darling" Draco says as he begins to lay Hermione down on the bed to help discard her clothes she begins to talk in her sleep "Please let me go Draco please." "My poor sweet mud blood" saying it more as a term of endearment instead of an insult. Still proceed to take off her clothes. With the last of her clothing off he looks at her nude figure and wishing she were awake to look in to her brown eyes. Picking her up from the bed and taking her to the bath lowing her in the lukewarm he begins to bath her paying special attention to her breasts, legs, neck and the junction between her legs. "There all clean, my darling" slowly picking her up from the tub he lays her down on the bed again and begins to gently towel dry her to she is dry. He dresses her in a beautiful low cut mid-thigh dark green silk nightgown. "You always looked good in green" a knock on the door distracts him "who is it" "It's me sir winky" with a tired moan coming from his lips he walks to door to open it " what do you want" " I came to being you the tray sir, that you requested" opening the door to let him on " put it over there" after placing the tray by the bed he quickly leaves the room. " It seems my dear that you are tired from your trip but I see no need to waste such good food" taking a sit in the chair by the bed he begins to eat. After finishing his meal prepares for bed. Dressed in nothing but a pair of green night pants he climbs in to bed and pulls around them both. With a wave of his wand all of the candles go out expect for the fire_

_Yes, my love you are home and that all that matters" soon drifting off to sleep"_

"_Flashback over"_

"Draco" "Draco" "Draco" "Uh" he answers. " I'm dressed" he turns to look at her dressed in silk robe that covers all the appropriate places. " Good, let's go eat breakfast " the walk to the breakfast was very quiet all that was heard was the footsteps of Draco and Hermione's bare feet. "Well, goodmoring Draco, Mud blood. Pansy says as she sits eating her morning breakfast. In a fake cheer voice " Good Morning, Pansy, How did you sleep last night" "I slept well would have been better if you were there" wannabe sexy grin. " I was busy last night" bending down beside him to pet Hermione's head watching her eats a blueberry muffin. " I see". As they finish there breakfast the go to the lounge for talk. " I will be going with friends to Milan for a week for this year's fashion week." "After the ball at the Sycamore's."

"Ok, Pansy we will be ready by 8:00, how does that sound" "Good" leaving the lounge to proceeds with the rest of the day." "Before I forget Draco make sure she wears something tasteful this time" " I will do, Pansy."

"Come now Hermione we have a full day ahead of us." Leaving the lounge as well to proceed with today before the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies

Soon day turned into night. The preparing of tonight's ball at the Sycamore's was under way. Draco went into his main chamber to prepare with Pansy, Meanwhile Hermione was lift to herself to prepare along with her thoughts.

"Why Me" "why do I have to be _His?" _she says to her self. "**Because you love him" **"Who said that" **" I did"** "Who is I" She says in panic state looking about the room searching for the voice. "**Me as in your conscience, well anyway back to the matter at hand you are his because you love him or should I say in love with him" **" He's married" "**whose bed does he come to every night." **With a wicked smile "Mine" **"Exactly, just face the facts sweetie your in love with him " ** "But's wrong". "What's wrong." A little by his presence she turns around to face Draco and said" oh nothing, just talk to myself". ' "Hermione you look beautiful in that dress," he says admiring the beautiful all black strapless dress. " Do you really think so" Feeling a little self-conscious. " Hermione, I know so, now come a long Pansy is waiting for use by the carriage to take us to the Ball. " Leaving the room they make there way to the carriage where they meet Pansy." It's about time what in the bloody hell toke you so long to get here" "So to have you wait Pansy" in fact he did not care if she was waiting or not. "Draco, sweetie" in a sicken sweet voice " I wasn't refereeing to you I was talking to the mud blood" " Now let's get going or we will be late." Helping both ladies into the carriage the ride to the Ball was quiet one. Leaving everyone to his or her own thoughts.

"_Pansy's Thoughts"_

**That little mud blood bitch what does she have that I don't. So what if she is smarter then me and has a little bit prettier face. She will never ever be a pureblood or be my Draco's wife. I am his wife. But I can see why he has been fucking the mud blood since 7th year. She got a great pair of tits and a nice ass. Well I'll let Draco have his fun with her for now any way. Soon he will tire of her and come back to me where he belongs.**

"_Pansy's Thoughts finished"_

"_Draco's Thoughts"_

**My little Hermione oh how I love you. I can't wait to get you home tonight after this ball and have you all night long. Thank Merlin Pansy's leaving and for a week at that. I get to ravish anywhere I want to and how I want to. Soon my love you will be my wife and before you know I will be a father, all in due time. Poor Pansy she should have read our marriage contract. Oh well to late for that even if she wanted to. Soon she will be out of my life and Hermione will be my wife right beside me where she belongs.**

"_Draco's Thoughts finished"_

" _Hermione's Thoughts"_

**Well I'm off to another Ball. Why do I have to go to these things? Oh, I know why because Draco wants to show me off. Look here everybody I have Potter's mud blood as my lover. Oh Harry I wish I were there where you are. You wouldn't want me back now would you because I'm tainted? If you want to know the truth I have been tainted since seventh year. Oh how I wish I wasn't love with him. Doesn't matter soon I will be back to where I belong.**

" _Hermione's Thoughts finished"_

They all soon arrive at the Sycamore's. Seeing all three people coming towards the entrance they are soon announced of their presence. " Now arriving Lord and Lady Malfoy along with a guest". Everyone in the ball soon turn their way to see them entering. Soon they go back to their previous engagements. " Oh Pansy I am so glad you came and Draco as well" says a very excited Lauren Scott-Adams. " Oh, Lauren I haven't seen you in ages how are you" Pansy replied. "Well Pansy I see Blaise I will see you later come along Hermione" He leaves Pansy's side with Hermione following closely behind. " How do you put up that mud blood in your presence 24/7"Lauren says in a rude tone. " She's not my problem " "That's how I deal". Says Pansy walking off to talk more friends.

"Good Evening Draco" says Blaise "And good evening to you as well Hermione" bending down to kiss her hand. Stunned that he as even acknowledge her, she simples nods her head. "So I see that Pansy has dragged to another ball". " Yes, she has but tonight I'm celebrating". Reaching fro two glasses of wine handing one to Hermione. " Oh, why is that." Says Blaise also reaching for a glass of wine. " Pansy has informed that tonight after the ball that she will be leaving for week and I couldn't be happier". " Well luck for you, you have somebody to celebrate with it." Slightly nodding his head to Hermione. " Oh yes luck for me" He says with an evil smile and circling his arm around her waist.

"Well that was quiet a lovely Ball was it not, Draco." " Yes, Pansy it was." Walking into the manor they head to the lounge. Where a house elf awaits them. " Lady Malfoy Winky has your luggage ready just like you told me Lady Malfoy when you were to arrive home" he says with his head bent down. " Very well I will just be a moment I 'm going to change me attire I will be right back." Leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the lounge by themselves. "Hermione, did you enjoy you self tonight" he asks. " Yes I had a lovely time" walk to the sofa by the fair to sit. Draco soon joins her. He places his hand on her knee. " I couldn't or not because you were not talking to me or said anything all night." Slowly move his hand up her thigh. He slowly draws circles around her thigh. Whispering in her ear " I had to control myself to tonight from touching you." He starts to nibble on her and moves lower kissing her neck while drawing circles around her thigh. Hermione lets a flustered moan. "Draco" She says nearly breathless "Please stop this." Letting out another moan. Making his way to lips he kisses her not with passion but a lust filled kiss. Slightly pushing him away, "Draco please wait until Pansy" moving away from him to straighten up her appearance and dress " At least show her that much respect. " "Well, I'm off, " says as she enters the lounge once. Standing to meet her Draco walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek and says, " Have a safe trip" " Oh, I will " "Well, goodbye, mud blood see you in a week." Stepping in the fireplace she floos herself away. " Time for bed" Draco says. With a weak smile Hermione stands up and leaves the lounge allowing her to leave first Draco soon follows.

As they approach her room they both are well aware what will happen tonight. As they enter the room Hermione walks over and stands in front of the fire facing Draco she begins to undress herself in front. She starts with her shoes and takes them off and then her stockings. Watching her with undeniable lust in eyes he cannot wait until she finishes. Slowly with early she takes her dress off and finds that she has no a stitch of nothing on underneath. Slowly walking towards him she starts kissing him. Breaking away fro the kiss. "Take Me Draco I'm yours. " With no thought at all he takes her to bed they cont. to kiss. She starts to taking on his pants. With his cock from his confines of his pants he begins rubbing the head of his cock near the opening of her pussy. "Hermione I promise one day I will make you my wife." "I believe you but Draco" " yes" I want you shag me right now" With a cheeky grin " I will do". Pushing in her pussy with long even strokes they begin to build rhythm. "Oh yes, yes, fuck me Draco." " I'm cumming" with a loud, scream of his name Hermione cums. With two more stocks Draco empties himself inside her. "That was bloody good," she says in a breathless whisper. "Yeah it was ". Moving so that lay in the center of the bed pulling the sheets. Within moments they fall asleep but not before Draco says "Good Night my sweet wife".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies

Hermione woke early the next morning. With the early morning sun just barely coming up. Lying in bed with Draco in his embrace. With red tearful eyes she turns to look at his sleeping form. Quietly, she whispers "What Have I Done?" slipping out the bed she turns around continuing looking at his sleeping form. " I have to stop doing this with him". Quickly but, quietly she leaves and runs to the bathroom. After making sure that the door was locked, she turns the handles of the tub to full with water. Making sure the water is the hottest it can be. Looking to mirror behind her she is instantly disgusted with herself. Touching herself ever so slightly with every touch flashbacks from last came back full force to haunt her. The sounds they make together. The feeling of his skin on her skin. The moans the sweet sayings it was just too much. Ashamed of herself she steps into the bath. Turning the handles off as she settles in. "Harry, Ron please forgive me", she says pitifully. She grabs the soap and begins to wash herself of _him._

Draco snuggles deeper into the bed to snatch a few more winks of sleep. He reaches out for Hermione and soon realizes she is not there. He slow opens his eyes and tries to avoid the rays of the sun from the window. In the distance he hears running water. With a lazy smile he says to himself "My little mud blood taking a bath". Leaving the warmth of the bed he walks to the bathroom in hopes of sharing a bath with his ladylove. As he nears the bathroom he hears the sound of her crying and wonders what makes her cry. Pressing his ear against the door he hears her say the most unthinkable thing "Harry, Ron please forgive me". In a fit of rage he wants to barge right in there and make her tell him.

Why does she want their forgiveness? Holding on to his angry he leaves the bathroom door and rings for a house elf. "Pinky here sir" says the little creature. "Good I want you to bring me a fresh set of robes, The Daily Prophet, and some breakfast fro me and Hermione." "Will that be all sir" "Yes that's it" with the snap of his fingers the elf leaves. Within minutes he returns with all the things Draco has requested of him. He soon leaves his master to dress and prepare for today.

Hermione still lays in the bath. She still is rubbing her skin hoping that if she scrubs hard enough that his scent will come off her and she will be clean. She scrubs so hard that her skin becomes red and raw. Dropping the soap and sponge in the water she is left to her thoughts. "**Why in the hell? Do you keep thinking about those two"?** "Good golly why do you at always come out at inappropriate times." Leaving the tub and proceeding to wrap a towel around her.**" I 'm only stating a fact, darling. You have gorgeous man in there waiting for you" **"Whose married" **Bullshit, she's not even fit to shine his shoes. Listen honey stop thinking about those two and start thinking about Draco."** "Why do you always have to have the last word" in a tired tone she replies to the already gone voice. Dressing in another very exposed dress, she leaves the bathroom to face Draco and the day ahead.

"Good your out I toke the pleasure of getting breakfast" in an overly cheerier voice Draco says. Knowing that she's in trouble with him. She knows from experience that when he uses that voice she has done something to upset him. Taking her seat kneeling next to him she is stopped by the sound of his voice. " No, No Hermione, Sit up here next to me." Now she knows there will be a punishment for what ever she did to upset him. Breakfast was quiet affair ever so often Hermione would look at Draco and Draco would flash her a smile putting her on edge for is about to happen. " Are you finished eating," He asks. With a nod she replies. Standing up from his sit he walks to her sit and takes her hand to allow her to stand. With a swish of his wand the leftover breakfast is cleared and gone.

He takes a sit on the edge on the bed. Hermione follows and following his jester to sit on his lap he begins to talk. " Hermione did you enjoy last night." " Yes" with a chuckle he continues, "I think you lying to me." With wide eyes she looks at him and say "Why would you say that for " Touching her cheek with his hand " I heard you this morning in the bathroom " She bows her head down to afraid to look at him. Taking her chin in his hand he brings her head back up. He can see the start of tears forming in her eyes. In a shaky voice she says, " I'm sorry, please forgive me" "oh, Hermione I forgive you but you still have to punished." Now I need you get ready for your punishment" with a tearful nod she stands up and walks to the center of the bedroom and takes her clothes off. Walking back to Draco who has left the bed to go retrieve something out of the closet. She lays face down and directed toward the windows. Knowing what is about to come she puts her hand underneath the pillows so when the time comes she can grab the sheets. Draco walks back to the bed with his "punishment". Standing over Hermione he begins gently rubbing he bottom stopping his movements he steps and begins his punishment. Smack! That was the sound heard when Draco begin spanking Hermione with a whip. Another smack was heard. With every smack of the whip Hermoine gripped the sheets tighter and tighter till her knuckles turned near white. Refusing to scream she bears her face deeper and deeper into the bed. The spanking continued for the next hour. By the time Draco was finished he looked and Hermione and in a sick way he admires his handy work. Hermione's ass, back and legs were so red she resembles a very bright red tomato. Satisfied with punishment. He drops the whip to the floor and moves her body over in the bed to make enough room for him to sit. Touching her long curly hair he begins to speak. "Now was that so bad", when she doesn't reply he tightens his grip on her hair. In a soft thin whisper she replies, "No, it did not." Still looking at the windows. Letting go of her head he leaves the bed and grabs a blanket and covers Her with it. "Well I will leave you here to rest and when I return I will heal your wounds for you." He bents down and give her a kiss on her exposed shoulder. He leaves the room the closing of the door.

Still looking at the windows she finally lets out a loud scream of pain. Too hurt and bruised she lays and cries herself to sleep knowing that she will need the rest.

Soon, after closing the door Draco's dark mark beings to glow. The Dark Lord is calling them for a meeting. He walks to the nearest fireplace away from Hermione's room. He floos from the manor until the Riddle Manor where they are to meet The Dark Lord and discuss the whereabouts of Harry Potter and the rest of the Order.

A/N: Thanks everybody for the reviews so far. I'm really sorry for taking so long with this chapter I just been so busy lately. Any way, sorry. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies

"Merlin, I thought that meeting would never end." Says Blaise stepping out of the fireplace and in to the lounge of Malfoy Manor. Draco who replies "True" soon follows him out of the fireplace, "But we are getting closer to win this war." The both take a sit in the two chairs by the fireplace. With the snap of his fingers Draco summons one of his house elves. "Winky, here master." He says appearing out of thin air. "Winky take Blaise's cloak as well as mine and bring us a bottle of Firewhiskey with two glasses." With a pop he is gone with both cloaks and soon returns with the firewhiskey." Sir, do you wish for Winky to wake Miss Hermione up sir." He asks." No, let her rest after all she has had a very tiring day" he says with a sneer on his lips. He soon leaves. "So, tell me Draco how are things between you and Hermione" "There great but they could be better" "What's happen" taking a drink of his firewhiskey. "Well, to start she runaway again four days and one of the house elves found her out by the forest." pausing to take a sip of his own drink. "And Last night we made love and it was great" he says with a dreamy expression on his face. "So it can't be that bad" sipping more of his drink. He did not miss the rise of angry in Draco's eyes for what was about to happen next. Griping his glass tighter with a angry voice he says" This morning while she was taking her bath she said forgive me" pausing again "Harry and Ron". "Bloody Hell, I thought she was getting over those two," says Blaise. "Yes, I thought so too". With a evil smile on his face Blaise asks him the question he is dieing to ask. "So tell me what was her punishment this time" " Oh, I gave her a spanking she would never forget". Reaching out for the bottle of firewhiskey and refilling both of their glasses. "Now Blaise let's talking about a different subject" "Yes let's".

Meanwhile, Hermione lays upstairs in bed coming to a life changing decision. She lays in bed still sore from her spanking she begins thinking about the time Draco first made his claim on her known in the House of Slytherins. With a twisted grin she remembers.

_Flashback_

_Hermione sits in the Hogwarts library with her study partner Blake Shaw a seventh year Ravenclaw. "Well, I'm tired I'm turning in, " says a tired Hermione collecting her books she begins putting them in her bag when all of sudden Blake takes a hold of Hermione's hand mid-air. Caught off guard by the gesture She looks up and meets the lustfully look in Blake's eyes. Trying not to show fear she says" Blake I would like the have my hand back, please" " Mione, let's not play these games" inching close to her to the point he wraps his arms around her bring her hands behind her back. Now frighten " Please Blake let me go" " oh, please you want me to do these to you" " NO I do not" Tightening his hold on her. " Mione you can't fight me so just let it go" He dives his head and kiss her on the lips all the while unknown to them a pair of cold gray eyes watches. With a angry growl he walks swiftly to the couple and taps Blake on the shoulder. Raising his head from Hermione's lips he looks and sees her eyes are big and round like she sees a ghost. Loosening his grip on her turns around and meets the face of one Draco Malfoy. " Draco, this what is looks like he tired to force himself on me." She says in a hurry. Realizing that he was in deep trouble with a slytherin he pushes her away and she falls to the floor. "Don't listen to her she's lying and besides she's a mud blood" Grabbing the sacred Ravenclaw by his neck Draco proceeds to drag to the nearest wall and in hush tones he threaten the Ravenclaw. Sacred for his life he grabs his bag and runs out of the library. Walking toward Hermione who has since stand up and looks down at her shoes to avoid him. Slipping her bag on his shoulder and grabbing her by the hand they head down to the slytherin common room. IN a room full of his housemates Draco makes his announcement" Here on out Hermione Granger is mine and no one is to insult her, touch her or they will have to answer to me. Under stood? " Yes" they answered. Raising her head since leaving the library she looks to her left and sees a smirking Draco. Grabbing her by the head he kisses her. Quickly taking her to he 7th year boys' dorm. With the shut of the door he throws her on the bed and shags her the rest of the night and he doesn't care who hears them._

_End Flashback_

"Yes that is a good time" Still facing the window she finally makes her decision. "Everyone Please forgive me but I have to forget you and devout my whole life to Draco and no one else" laying down once again to rest once more.

"Enlighten me Draco" "Yes" "Tell me how did you manage to not get Pansy with child with only three months from your two year anniversary" with a sneer on his face Draco replies" Blaise you of all people should how not to get a woman pregnant." " Yes, I do know how I can't but how about You" reclining more into the chair he begins to tell Blaise how" While you know every time me and her have sex she takes her fertility potion right" sitting on the edge of his sit" Yeah, so" " While it's not really her fertility potion it's actually contraceptive potion made to look like a fertility" with a look of amazing on his face he says " You bastard she thinks she taking a potion but really she's not, brilliant" " yes, I know and the best part about is this in three months she will no longer be my wife because it states in Malfoy law that a new married couples have two years to provide a heir or the marriage is over. " "I almost feel sorry for poor Pansy" replies Blaise. They continued to talk until early evening light came upon them. Reaching for his cloak Blaise says his goodbyes to Draco and leaves for the night.

"Well, let me check on my pet" leaving the lounge he makes his way up to Hermione's Room. Very quietly he opens the door and takes a look in on Hermione. Walking farther into the room he shuts the door behind him. He takes a sit on the bed next to her and begins tenderly touch her hair and body. Remembering he promised to heal her. He takes out his wand and begins to heal her. After he has finished healing her, he leaves the bed to dress for bed. Seeing as she is naked he soon decides to sleep nude as well. With the flick of his wand she is under the covers of the bed where he soon joins and he follows asleep with her cradled in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies

Another day as began at Malfoy Manor. The Sun shining bright and clear blue skies. It seems to be a good day. Hermione snuggles closer to Draco hoping to lay there with him a little while longer before they are to wake. Draco who slows begins to wake looks down beside him and a faint slime appears on his face. " My sweet little kitten" he says in his thoughts while he very lightly caresses Hermione's face. She slowly begins to stir from her sleep. She soon opens her eyes and shuts again. 'Morning Draco" she says. " Morning to you too, Hermione." She starts to stretch her body and proceeds to leave the bed and head to the bathroom but not before catching off Guard. She walks to Draco's side of the bed and gives him a good morning kiss. Surprised by the gesture he looks at her very a curious look in his face. "What was that all about my love." ' You didn't like it" " No I loved it, I was just wondering why" " I have come to a decision in my life" curious he asks," What is that?" " I have decided to embrace my new life and forget about my old life" " That is the best news I have heard in a while, Hermione." He embraces her in a hug. With a smile she garbs his hand and leads him away from the bed and begins leading him to the bathroom. " Well sir, I must ask will you bath with me" she asks him as they stand outside the bathroom. " Do you really have to ask." Happy with his answer she leads him inside the bathroom and hurries locks and closes the door. "Now Draco let the funs begin".

After their bath they leave to dress for the day. Draco in a pale blue robes and Hermione in a pale blue low cut dress that reaches just mid-thigh. As they arrive in the dining hall to eat breakfast they see that they have a visitor for breakfast. "Well it's about bloody time you finally come down here I was getting rather bored" the visitor says in flustered tone. " Well, please for give me father but, I was delayed" looking at Hermione who has begin to blush. " I can see why " also looking at Hermione with a look of disgust but also with a hint of lust. Taking his sit at the Breakfast table, Draco begins piling his plate. Taking her sit next to him on the cushion on the floor beside his feet Hermione waits until Draco hands her breakfast. Taking the plate filled with bacon, eggs, biscuits, and fruit she begins eating her breakfast as well as Draco. "So, tell me Draco where is Pansy" Lucius asks. "She's in Italy with friends for fashion week. " replies Draco. Sipping his coffee " Oh, I see, I take it that you are enjoying her time away" he says with a smug look on his face. With a grin on his face Draco bents his hand down to pet Hermione who is just finishing her breakfast. " Yes, father I am". As he continues to pet Hermione He suggests they all go to the lounge seeing as they have finished their breakfast. As they leave to go the lounge Lucius walks behind Hermione and admires her assets.

Arriving in the lounge Draco and Lucius begin to talk. After a while they get down to business. "Draco would you please get rid of her for a moment we have important matters to discuss. " " Of Course father" Looking down at her Draco says " Hermione will you please leave me and father here for a moment. " with a nod of her head she raises to leave" Sir, may I please go outside in the gardens" with a raised eyebrow he looks at her for a second before replying " Yes, you may but, I will have Winky to watch you is that understood." "Yes, sir" leaving the room thought the door and shutting it quietly. " I must say Draco you have her trained well." " Thank you, father"

" Now Draco down to business" "What kind of business is that father" 'Draco don't insult my intelligence" "I'm talking about a heir for the Malfoy line Draco." With a fake surprise voice Draco answers, "Oh that well Father it must have slipped my mind" With a angry tone in voice " Draco this is not a time for games." You have three months until you and Pansy's second anniversary" " And so what " raising from his sit he walks to Draco " You have three months to have a heir in progress or you will have to answer to me. " with the swish of his robes Lucius he heads to fireplace " Draco hear me three months or your ass is mine" he floos away. " oh, don't worry father I will have a heir but it won't be from Pansy" he says with a evil grin on his face as he leaves the lounge to look for Hermione in the gardens.

I know this was a short chapter please forgive me . I promise that the next chapter will be longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies

After his talk with his father, Draco went in search of Hermione who was in the garden. As her entered the garden he soon spots Hermione sitting among the flowers looking at with unbelievable interest.

" So how long are going to sit out her with these rare beauties." Draco asked

Without turning around she smiles to her self before replying, " As long as the sun is out ".

"Well are you going to tell me."?

" Tell you what?"

"What were you and you father talking about?"

"Oh that, why would I tell you anything that is no concern of yours"

Turning around to face him she with a curious look on her face " Because usually when your father comes over for one of his "talks" you come to me and start rumbling about how the way he treats you and all that other rubbish and then it's up to me to make you feel better"

" Have it ever occurred to you that I might have come to a agreement with my father about the subject we were discussing" finished with a smug look on his face.

Fed up with the way he is acting, she decides not to listen to anymore of his crap. Rising to her feet she begins running through the garden with Draco fast on her heals. Left, right, Left, right at every turn hoping to out run but at every turn there Draco right on Hermione. Gaining more and more on her Draco jumped forward and grabbed Hermione by he waist bring them both to the ground.

" Now tell me Hermione what the hell was that all about " he asks in between breaths.

"I tried of this"

" Tried of what"

"Tried of being kept here, not being able to help my friends, not being to do anything but staying here in this freak show of a house you call a manor. I'm sick and tried of this shit"

Rising off Hermione to allow her to get up on her own. Rising as well in a venomous tone he begins " If you are so sick and tried of this shit then why don't you leave"

"What"

"You heard me leave. If you are so unhappy why don't leave." With a bark of laughter he continues. " I can truly see why you want to leave I mean if I had the best robes that money could buy in my wardrobe, a very nice bed to sleep in, and food to put in my mouth whenever I damn well wanted some but, beside that I can truly see that a ungrateful little bitch as yourself would seeing this manor as unlivable. So please do me a favor and leave my home."

Finally realizing that he was not buffing as she hoped. She begins to ponder her situation.

Hermione's thoughts

"_Oh my god I can leave. Why would I leave I mean it's not like he's abusing anything or me. If I decided to stay I would still be his whore and not his wife. I can't leave him if I do I will be a target for ever known death eater out side this place. I have made up my mind. My decision is final. There's no going back now Granger"_

" Hermione. Hermione, Hermione " she was abruptly taken from her thoughts by Draco 's shouting of her name.

" What?" she replies in a confused tone

" I told you to leave if don't like it here"

Walking swiftly towards him she places both of her hands on the side of his face and looks straight into his stormy gray eyes and his into her chocolate brown ones. Slowly pressing their lips together to kiss. In less than five minutes they were in a heated snogging session. Pulling away from him Hermione begins to speak.

" Draco I'm sorry pleases forgive me. I'm just going through the emotions that's all."

" Yes, Hermione as long you promise to never to leave me"

" I won't. Now, let's get back to business"

Soon the snogging session continued into something more. Slowly Draco begins pulling hermione's dress to show her lovely breasts. Licking her neck to her collarbone while fondling her breasts. Soon his makes way to treasure in between her thighs but he is stoppedby hermione who grabs his hand just before reaching his goal. Looking up to her to see why he was stopped. Looking up he see her looking up at something. Wanting to know what was grabbing her attention, he turns and is instantly pissed off.

" What in the Hell are **you** doing?"

I'm so sorry everyone for not updating for a long time. I mean that is no excuse for this so please forgive me. Thank everyone for your reviews. They have been really great. Thank you and please keep reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I am sorry to disturb master and mistress Hermione. I was told to come to master as so as possible once the special package arrived." said the sacred little house elf.

It soon dawn on Draco what the special package was. It was of great importance to him and his future. It was to also remain a secret because he knew how very curious Hermione could be.

"oh, yes that package. You are dismissed." he says to the frighten elf.

He quickly starts to stand and extends his a hand to Hermione for her to stand as well. He takes his wand and recites a cleaning spell on them both. They both were a mess from their activates in the gardens.

"I have some business to attend to in the study and I will be in there quite a while."

"It's ok, Draco I would love to spend some more time in the garden. If I can ?" Hermione asks.

So pleased with her at the moment he could not deny her such a pleasure.

"yes of, course take your sweet time. Just remember to take a bath before dinner."

"I will". Turning her back to him she heads back to the garden.

Draco heads to the study but, not before summing a house elf to watch over her. He did not want another incident to happen. Soon, she will have no were to run. How can any mother deny a child his father.

As Draco made his way into the study it soon became apparent that he was very anxious. He wanted to make sure that the package was the answer to his problems. He wanted a heir of course. Just not with Pansy. Just thinking of a child with her gave him horrible vision.

As he steps inside the study he looks around the room to locate his special package. Once he sees it on the desk in a seeming harmless brown square box. Draco quickly cast a very powerful locking charms. He did not want to be disturb at this moment.

He very slowly opens the package with up most care. He was so careful he dared not to even breathe at this moment. Reaching inside the now open package Draco pulled out a clear liquid a corded glass container. He notices a fine white paper laying inside the box.

Draco reaches inside the box to retrieve the paper. He soon realizes upon reading it that it was a set of instructions. The name of the potion was called Possession. It was a very highly potent fertility potion.

It was guaranteed to make sure the drinker be with child no matter what. Once the person drinks the potion it takes effect for 24 hours.

"Very well, I have 24 hours to get Hermione with child. I promise you this it will be one night and day I will not forget." with a smirk on is face. He snaps his fingers and a house elf knocks on the door. In such a hurry he forgot to take down the charms . He grabs the wand and takes the charms.

The house elf enters. "Yes, master"

" Binx, I want you to put this in mistress Hermione's drink this evening ." pointing towards the potion.

"yes, sir" running to desk he takes the potion.

" Binx, remember Hermione is not to know is that understood."

" yes, sir" with a snap of his fingers Binx was gone.

Draco was so pleased with himself . He decides to have a pre-dinner drink. As he pours the brandy in to glass he starts thinking of baby names for boys and girls. Laughing to himself it would not surprise him in the least to have a girl.

Raising his glass " I would like to congratulation myself on continuing the Malfoy line."

Swallowing the drink in one gulp. "With any means necessary."

Author's Note: I would like to say I am so sorry for not updating as often as I should. I was busy with school. By the way I graduate from college on April 20. I promise I will try to update as much as possible. I love reviews and I am opened to suggestions. Love Nic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies

Dinner time had arrived at last. Hermione gave herself another look in the mirror before going downstairs to meet Draco. She could only describe the dress as breath taking. It was a beautiful strapless brocade tea-length dress with brooch and taffeta sash. The dress was a beautiful color against her skin bringing out her beauty ever more.

"Come mistress Hermione we must not keep Master Malfoy waiting" said the elf beside her.

"Oh, yes we must go now" turning from the mirror and leaving the room. Hermione made her way downstairs to a special dinner waiting for her.

At the meantime, Hermione was up stairs finishing up. Draco was downstairs putting the potion into Hermione's drink and food for the entire meal. He did not want to overdose but, at the same time he wanted to make sure he had all his bases covered.

"Do not worry Draco by the end of the night Hermione will be yours and the continuation

of the Malfoy Line will be secure." He said to himself with dark smile.

"Draco"

Turning from the table and looking toward the direction of the stairs. There stood at the bottom was Hermione. He was lost at the site of her. Her lovely hair fell down her back in beautiful curls. It went very well her makeup and dress which was beautiful it's self.

"My dear you are beyond words." Walking towards her and taking her hand he placed a kiss on it.

"Come my dear let us dine" Leading her to the parlor wanting more of an intimate place to dine.

The parlor was coated in candle light and the table was cover with scarlet red tablecloth with dark red roses scattered all over the room. Instead of music Draco opened the parlor doors leading to the gardens and listen to night instead.

"Oh my, Draco you went all out didn't you" taking her sit as Draco let out her chair.

"Hermione, you are worthy all of this and more."

Taking his sit they both begin to dine. Throughout the meal they made light conversation. Not to get into anything to deep in order not to spoil the mood. As they ate Draco watched as Hermione ate. He was very ready to end dinner soon but, did not show it.

He did not want her to be to curious. All he had to do was wait and things would work out as planned. Finally dessert was served. It was a simple but delicious piece of chocolate cake. As they finished dessert Draco suggest they sit on the balcony in the parlor and enjoy the night air.

"Draco I must say I enjoyed my self tonight."

"Yes, I did too Hermione"

"I have been meaning to ask you Draco. What were you and your father discussing this morning"

"Oh, nothing. Just same thing as always you understand." smiling at his quick little lie.

Hermione begin to sudden feel very hot. Not hot as in the room is hot but, her body feeling hot. She begins rubbing herself and went as far as putting her hands between her legs and shutting them tightly. She could feel her pulse beating rapidly. She needed to be touched in the right way and now.

Draco noticed her behavior. He the potion would work but, not like this. He was afraid he had given her to much of the potion. Standing from his sit, he waked to her to make sure was alright.

Touching her shoulder, "Hermione, what is the matter" with concern in his voice.

In a shaky voice she replied "I don't know. I feel very hot and I dare say it horny."

"Come Hermione, Let's go upstairs and retire for the evening"

"Yes, let's retire to our room, Draco" in a seductive voice.

Taking his hand as she leaves her chair. She leads Draco out the parlor, to the stairs, up the stirs, and finally to her room. Opening her door she leads him in and shuts the door. As she shuts it she grabs Draco into a steamy kiss. It's gong to a very, long and sensual night.

The early dawn light had soon come. In the early hours the only woke person in Malfoy Manor was Draco. He was lying in bed with his beloved. He would know in a few days time if the potion had done its job.

Not wanting to wake Hermione with his wand he closed the curtains to block out the light. Placing his hands on her belly he kept repeating the word **soon** and kissing her belly. Finally laying his head on her belly and returning to sleep.

AN: I want thank you all for everything and I hope you like this chapter. Please review and leave me any suggestions you might have. Oh and any jobs hiring freelance writers. Thanks, Nic.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies

A few weeks later……..

Hermione was once again in bathroom with her head in the toilet. She has been throwing up for the past couple days. Thinking to herself she must have a bug that's been going around lately. Looking up in the mirror she tries her best to make herself look presentable but, it's no use.

Sticking her head out of the bathroom door. She directs her attention to the house elf by the door. With a worried look on his face he fears for Miss Hermione. He knows of his master intentions for her and hopes she does not get hurt in the process.

"Miss Hermione, are you ok?" he asks.

"No, I am not. Please tell Draco I will not be attending breakfast this morning."

"Why Miss Hermione"

"I do not feel well and I would not like to disturb anyone's morning with my illness"

She suddenly begins feeling nauseous and quickly shuts the bathroom. The sounds of her vomiting could be heard. Shaking his head the little elf snaps his fingers and pops away. Not knowing what to expect from his master and his wife.

Draco suggested breakfast was to be served in the gardens, hoping the fresh would put Hermione in a better mood. He has noticed the past couple of days that Hermione has not been to well. Even through he has been busy the past few weeks that does not mean he has not notice.

He knew that Hermione was with child. She just didn't know yet. He had his healer give Hermione a pregnancy test during her monthly check ups from him. While she slept after her checkup the healer performed the spell confirming what Draco already knew. He told the healer not to breathe a word of this to anyone, not even his father.

He can see clearly in his head how Hermione would look with his child. Her belly would be big, round, and beautiful. She will be good mother to his child and the many more to come. He just has to wait a little bit longer and then everything would in its place.

With a pop the elf Draco sent to Hermione had returned. He did not want to give the master news but he had to. Turning to the elf he knows that he will not have a pleasant morning.

"She is not coming breakfast, is she?" sounding more like a statement than a question. He knew that morning sickness was bad but, not this bad.

"No, sir. Miss Hermione says she is sick and wishes not to disturb anyone's breakfast."

"That's the best I have heard so far today." said Pansy as she toke her sit for breakfast. With a so not so sweet smile on her painted face. So, far in her mind she was glad the mud blood was not there once again. Taking a sip of her morning tea she hopes the mud blood becomes sicker by the day.

"If that is all elf, if so dismisses your self from my presence at once." In an annoyed voice he tells the elf. With another pop the nervous elf leaves his master sight quickly.

Draco turns his attention to the pig sitting a cross from him. A creature that calls itself his wife. His cool grey eyes glares at her from across the table. He is disgusted with her in everyway. Feeling his breakfast about to come up he excuses himself from the table and goes to check on Hermione.

Hermione lies in her bed with a damp cool towel to her forehead. Feeling a little better she summons a cup a tea to help settle her stomach. Taking sips every now and then. Light knocking on her door is heard. She knows its Draco.

"Come in, Draco."

Opening the door he makes his way in the room and closing the door behind him. His heart begins to break seeing Hermione so sickly. All he wanted was to get Hermione with child not kill her. Taking a sit on the bed he lays his head over her belly. Wanting to be near his child, his future heir.

Taking the towel from Hermione's head he sees that she is asleep. He joins her in bed and falls asleep. Not before he says "Soon, Hermione everything will be the way it should." kissing her cheek before closing his eyes.


End file.
